


И я никогда не буду один

by Queen_Immortal



Series: Наступит новый день [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Male Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Немного об отношениях Джонатана Моргенштерна и его парабатая.





	И я никогда не буду один

Руну парабатай жгло огнем. Не лихорадкой боя или онемением, приходившим вместе с болью от ран. Кожа вокруг нее зудела и чесалась, вызывая у Джонатана абсурдное желание срезать метку со своего тела, чтобы прекратить это. Руна горела страстью. Он чувствовал ее на кончиках своих пальцев, в усталости — не своей, чужой, — в приятном тепле, эхом отражавшемся в паху.  
  
Он ненавидел Изабель за то, что она это делает. Обжигает их связь, их узы своей несдержанностью, распущенностью, похотью. Ненавидел, но все равно предпочитал это легкое неудобство одиночеству.   
  
Кто бы мог подумать, что он будет так держаться за это? Точно не он.  
  
Джонатан постучал пальцем по разложенным на столе планам и отчетам, сдвинул надоевшие бумаги к краю и со вздохом откинулся в кресле.  
  
В детстве он думал, что это будет Джейс. Его брат, его плоть, его кровь, его отражение. Хороший, добрый, светлый Джейс. Валентин не делал для них исключения, твердой рукой выковывая из своих детей оружие в войне, которую намеревался выиграть. И, Разиэль видит, ему удалось. Джейс и Джонатан представляли собой идеал, прирожденных воинов, в то время как Кларисса стала воплощением его представления о мудром, но жестоком правителе.   
  
Конечно, это не могла быть Кларисса. Только Джейс.   
  
Но отцу вздумалось привести их в Нью-Йорк, где Джейс и Джонатан познакомились с Лайтвудами и все изменилось. Джейс и Алек понимали друг друга лучше, чем когда-либо получалось у Джонатана. Его понимание основывалось на общих травмах, общий ранах и общей, одинаково пылающей ненависти к отцу и столь же схожей безудержной любви к сестре. Алек чувствовал Джейса так, как будто он был его частью, и Джонатан ненавидел Лайтвуда за то, что тот украл это у него.  
  
Качнувшись в кресле, Джонатан не сдержал усмешки, припомнив, как отец на всех порах примчался из Аликанте на церемонию уз, думая, что Джонатан и Джейс наконец-то решились. Его лицо, когда он увидел, как легко руна парабатаев легла на бок Алека, а не Джонатана, казалось высеченным из камня.  
  
«Это должен был быть ты».  
  
И все. Голый упрек. Разочарование. Ничего больше. Как будто это Джонатан, а не Джейс предал свою кровь.   
  
Валентин исчез в портале, а спустя мгновение Джонатан почувствовал, как его сжатую в кулак ладонь, погладили тонкие девичьи пальцы. Обернувшись, он с удивлением обнаружил рядом с собой младшую сестру ненавистного ему Алека Лайтвуда. Маленькая, хрупкая, с этими тонкими косичками-колосками и неприкрытой насмешкой в глазах.  
  
«Он не прав».  
  
Сначала он хотел прошипеть, чтобы малявка не лезла не в свое дело, потом просто собирался ее проигнорировать, но вдруг она продолжила:  
  
«Ты заслуживаешь кого-то лучше, чем мой брат».  
  
И она была права. Как ни странно.  
  
Она была никем. Надоедливая, верткая, язвительная девчонка, которая настойчиво лезла в неприятности следом за Алеком и Джейсом, Джонатан и не замечал ее. До того момента. И все изменилось.  
  
Изабель с ним говорила. Тормошила его, заставляла выходить с ней в город, превращала его жизнь в ад, неведомым образом отделывая его на тренировках, постоянно говорила, лезла с замечаниями... Он сам не заметил, как перестал ощущать ее как нечто инородное.   
  
Изабель просто была. Ее сарказм, специфический юмор, яркие и чересчур откровенные платья. Это не были братские чувства — ничего похожего на выматывающую нежность, страсть и чудовищную, пожирающую душу потребность защищать Клариссу. Это не была любовь — ничего от этого воспеваемого всеми живущими на сотни голосов чувства. Изабель просто была рядом. Так что Джонатан не сомневался ни мгновения, даже когда вновь подоспевший к самой церемонии отец оттащил его в угол, требуя немедленно прекратить игры в обиженного ребенка. Не сработало. У основания его шеи расцвела руна парабатай, а ее отражение легло на лопатку Изабель.  
  
Было странно ощущать ее поначалу. Изабель сияла где-то там вдалеке от него и в то же время ближе, чем кто-либо, и это смущало, раздражало, бесило. Ни на что не похожее чувство.  
  
По телу прокатилась волна тепла, а затем ощущения притихли, будто специально приглушенные, и Джонатан тут же скривился, прекрасно понимая, что это значит. Он подхватил телефон, быстро набирая заученный наизусть номер.  
  
— Что? — раздался раздраженный голос Изабель по ту сторону.  
  
— Нужно поговорить, — резковато заявил Джонатан, стискивая трубку.  
  
— Серьезно? Сейчас? Я как бы немного занята, — тяжело дыша отозвалась она.  
  
— Я знаю, — многозначительно заметил Джонатан. — Сейчас.  
  
— Джо...  
  
— Сейчас, Изабель! — повысил голос он.  
  
Он слышал, как она глубоко вздохнула, явно прислушиваясь к руне парабатай, которая наверняка предательски транслировала ей его раздражение, точно так же как и ему — ее оргазм минутой ранее.  
  
— Дай мне полчаса, — наконец проговорила Изабель.  
  
— Двадцать минут, — поправил ее Джонатан, тут же повесив трубку.  
  
Конечно, она опоздала. Изабель влетела в его кабинет полчаса спустя, даже не утруждая себя стуком, быстро прошлась через всю комнату и с размаху упала в гостевое кресло возле камина.  
  
— Итак, — она откашлялась, поправляя взлохмаченные волосы. — О чем ты хотел поговорить?  
  
Джонатан стиснул кулаки. Изабель явно одевалась впопыхах — одежда сильно измята, явно не первой свежести, как будто она просто подхватила ближайшую из кучи для стирки, на ногах — балетки вместо обязательных туфель, а косметика, обычно аккуратно наложенная в тон одежды, мало того, что не подходила по цвету, так и была порядком смазана. И все бы ничего, если бы не ровные следы засосов, которые она и не подумала скрыть.  
  
— Кто это был? — наконец спросил Джонатан.  
  
— Какая разница? — в тон ему отозвалась Изабель, разом ощетинившись. — Мы уже говорили об этом. Личная жизнь, Джонатан, это личная жизнь.   
  
— Это может быть опасно, — кипя от ярости, возразил тот. Это было не правильно. Она не должна так поступать. Не должна принадлежать кому-то. Она его парабатай. Его половина. Не других. Его. Так почему она делает это? Почему поступает так с ним, с ними? Неужели не чувствует, как это действует на него? Как сводит с ума одна мысль о том, что даже его парабатай...  
  
— Как? Вопреки всеобщему мнению, ни я, ни мои партнеры не таскают в постель оружие. Нам там немного не до того.  
  
Упоминание партнеров сработало как спусковой крючок — Джонатан сорвался с места, в одно мгновение оказываясь рядом с Изабель, нависнув над ней будто палач.  
  
— Кто это был, Изабель?!  
  
— Не дави на меня, Джонатан, — голос Изабель утратил всякую веселость. — Сядь. Сейчас же.  
  
Стальные нотки в ее тоне подействовали на Джонатана магическим образом: боль и раздражение, перекатывавшиеся от виска к виску, напряжение, сковавшее его тело, ярость, клокотавшая где-то в глотке — все исчезло. Повинуясь требованию Изабель, он сел в кресло напротив.  
  
— Я не понимаю, почему это происходит, — Изабель устало вздохнула. — Объясни мне.  
  
— Это же Виктор, да? — вдруг понял Джонатан. Все встало на свои места: переглядывания Изабель с молодым охотником, украдкой брошенные улыбки и обмен любезностями, больше походивший на флирт, свидетелем которого он был двумя днями ранее. — Теперь ты спишь с ним?  
  
— Какая разница с кем я сплю, Джо? — даже не пытаясь отрицать, повторила Изабель, поднимаясь на ноги и подходя ближе. — Почему это так важно? — она скользнула пальцами по его шее, обводя линию руну парабатаев.  
  
Джонатан замер, наслаждаясь теплыми искорками от этого коротко касания.   
  
— Ты — мой парабатай. Он тебя не достоин.  
  
— Что за средневековье? — фыркнула Изабель.  
  
— Я объективен, — не согласился он.  
  
— Даже близко нет, — покачала головой Изабель, возвращаясь в кресло. — Так в чем дело?  
  
— «Ты — моя, а не его», — подумал Джонатан, но вслух произнес другое, — ни в чем. Это все Валентин. Наседает на меня из-за Люциана.  
  
Изабель закатила глаза:  
  
— Если твоему отцу так хочется пообщаться со своим парабатаем, пусть сам на него охотится.  
  
— Интересная мысль, — честно признался Джонатан, вновь удивляясь, как быстро отступила вся та тьма, что клубилась в нем весь вечер. — Признаться, он давно не был настолько... назойлив.  
  
— Я могу помочь? — тут же серьезно предложила Изабель.  
  
— Не сейчас, — покачал головой он. — Возможно позже.  
  
— Хорошо, — пробормотала она, забираясь в кресло с ногами. — А теперь, раз уж ты выдернул меня из постели, может, расскажешь, как прошел твой день?  
  
Джонатан расслаблено опустил голову на спинку кресла. Изабель все еще была с ним. Ничто другое не имело значения.


End file.
